


Valentine's Day Surprise

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, CEO!Lena, F/F, Mentions of Alex Danvers - Freeform, Mentions of Maggie Sawyer, Mentions of Mon-El - Freeform, Mentions of Winn, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, marine!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Lena and Kara have been sweethearts since high school. Shortly after graduating, Kara enlisted in the Marines. In true Kara Danvers' fashion because she wanted to help and protect people. Lena supported her girlfriend but missed her terribly and always worried. One Valentine's Day she gets the best surprise she could have asked for.OrKara's in the marines and has a surprise that Lena is going to love for Valentine's Day.





	

Lena sat in front of her computer, waiting for her girlfriend to come online. She stared at her Skype contact list, waiting for the icon next to Kara’s name turn green. Lena sighed. She hated the long distance thing, but her girlfriend had been adamant about her desire to join the Marine Corps. The raven haired woman had supported her in her decision of course, but it didn’t make it any easier. Knowing that any day she could possibly get a letter with the blonde’s dog tags in it.

But her girlfriend had managed to get some downtime on Valentine’s Day. And even though they couldn’t physically be together, it would be special. She hadn’t talked to Kara face to face in months. They wrote letters and emails, with the occasional phone call here and there. But she hadn’t seen her girlfriend’s smiling face since November.

Her unit had been deployed on some mission that Kara couldn’t even tell her about because of the confidentiality around it. Lena had understood, but she feared that she wouldn’t see the taller blonde again. Until one day a few weeks ago when she had received a phone call from her girlfriend. 

Kara had sounded more worn out and tired than she usually did, but she assured Lena that she was fine. A little banged up, but nothing life threatening. That had calmed Lena’s nerves exponentially. The CEO hadn’t been able to focus on work for the entire two months of no word from Kara.

The Luthor had been a nervous wreck ever since her girlfriend had gone silent. Jess tried to help her stay distracted, booking her schedule up, which helped. But any downtime the CEO got was spent worrying. Lena loved her job. She would admit she hated the meetings and the day to day things, but she relished in the opportunity to pull her family’s name out of the dirt after Lex had been arrested and convicted of fraud, tax evasion, and other corruption charges. She wanted to prove to the world that she wasn’t like her family. Though her overly sensitive emotions at the moment weren’t helping her cause. 

Not that those emotions were a bad thing, but it hard for her to cope with the fact she was sitting in her office, safe, when her girlfriend was out there, putting her life on the line for everyone's safety. In her own mind, she thought it was borderline insane of her girlfriend to want to join the Marines. But she knew Kara. The blonde had always been adamant about wanting to help other people, even if it had meant putting her own safety on the line. 

She both loved and hated that about her girlfriend. 

She saw Kara’s name pop up on her Skype list and immediately a call request came through, which Lena quickly accepted. For the first time since November, she saw her girlfriend’s smiling face. “Hey, babe.” The blonde greeted her girlfriend happily. “God, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” Lena nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, close to four months.” She said sadly. Kara could see the youngest Luthor’s sadness in her eyes and hear it in her voice. 

“It won’t be that much longer babe I promise,” Kara said cryptically. Lena frowned, not 100% sure what Kara meant by that because her enlistment wasn’t up for another year. But she was so focused on making the most of her time with her girlfriend, so she didn’t give it much thought. 

She did, however, notice that Kara seemed to be using her phone for Skype and that she seemed to be in a car. “Where are you? If you’re allowed to tell me.” Kara nodded. 

“I’m just being transferred  And no, I can’t tell you where sorry babe.” Lena nodded, understanding the secrecy that her girlfriend was under. 

“It’s okay. I just… I miss you. A lot.” Lena admitted. She hated to say that she was reliant on any one person because she didn’t like to be. But Kara, she felt as though she was missing half of her when the blonde joined the Marines. She was proud of her girlfriend of course, but that didn’t make it hurt less. 

“I know. I miss you too. I miss holding you at night, kissing you every morning. I even miss that annoying habit you have of leaving your bra on the bedpost.” She laughed. “It’s just one more thing that I love about you,” Kara said, smiling. “So, how have you been? How’s work?” She asked. 

Lena just shrugged. “Same old I guess. We’ve been trying to put some R&D into creating some military-grade cyber security systems. I’ve been wanting to work with the government to help combat the cyber attacks we all know are going on behind the scenes.” Lena continued, talking about some of the details of what had been going on around the company. Kara smiled at her girlfriend’s passion for her career. 

That was one of the things that Kara loved about Lena. She was so passionate about things that she loved. The CEO was a little rough around the edges and was by no means a softy. But her drive and dedication to things that were important to her was extremely attractive. 

“So, how is everyone back home? I’ve only gotten a couple letters from Winn, one from Mon-El and a few from Maggie. And of course, a ton from my sister, but that goes without saying.” Lena nodded. Their circle of friends that they had were close. They had all been friends since high school. Winn and Mon-El had decided to go to college and were currently sophomores, while Maggie joined the police academy in National City, with Lena taking over L-Corp and Kara had enlisted in the Marines shortly after. Alex had also gone to college, though closer to Lena’s age, was about to graduate with her bachelor's degree.

“Winn and Mon-El are doing well last I heard from them. Winn is enjoying computer science and I think Mon-El is just relishing in the party life. I just had lunch with Maggie the other day and she’s doing great. She said training is hard but rewarding.” Kara nodded. 

“I always pictured her doing something to help others. She has always had a big heart underneath the tough exterior.” Kara said and Lena agreed wholeheartedly. Besides her girlfriend, Maggie was Lena’s closest friend. She had been one of the first people to accept her into the group. While everyone else, besides Kara and Maggie, had been skeptical of a Luthor, Maggie had taken upon herself to be the shy girl’s best friend. 

The car Kara was in seemed to stop. The blonde looked out the window, then turned back to her phone. “Hey, babe. I’m at my destination. Let me get settled in, then I’ll call you back?” Lena was disappointed to be sure, but with the promise of seeing her a bit later, she agreed. 

“Okay. Love you.” Lena blew her girlfriend a kiss through the screen. 

“I love you too. I’ll talk to you real soon.” She said before signing off. Lena sat back in her chair. Seeing Kara, talking to her face to face only made parting more difficult. She knew that her girlfriend still had over a year of her deployment. And while she loved that her girlfriend was out there protecting everyone, she hated to be separated from her. 

Lena groaned out loud, getting up from her laptop and wandering into the kitchen in search of food. When she didn’t find anything, she decided to order take out. She wasn’t in the mood to leave the apartment. So she phoned into the Chinese place down the street that delivered. She ordered her normal order, making a last minute decision to get an order of potstickers since they reminded her of Kara. The minute she put the phone down, there was a knock at the door. 

The brunette frowned. There was no way they were that fast. She went to the door and opened it. She almost broke down in front of who was standing on the other side. “Kara?” Lena asked in disbelief. “What… What are you doing here?” Kara smirked. 

“Is that any way to greet the girlfriend you haven’t seen in nearly a year?” Lena snapped out of her shock before launching herself at the blonde. Kara nearly caught her girlfriend, wincing a little bit at the tingle of pain that ran up her leg, but didn’t allow that to make her let her girlfriend go. Lena buried her face into Kara’s shoulder, not wanting to step back. Afraid that it might all be some sort of weird fever dream. 

There were tears streaming down both women’s faces, finally being reunited after a long, stressful year. Lena let her girlfriend go, tears visibly falling from her eyes. “How?” She questioned. Kara smiled sadly. 

“Can we?...” She trailed off, gesturing at the open door. Lena nodded, taking one of her girlfriend’s bags and lugging it into the apartment. The minute Kara shut the door, Lena pulled her girlfriend by the white v-neck that she was wearing into a deep kiss. Kara reciprocated, nearly groaning at the sensation of finally being able to kiss her girlfriend. 

“Lena.. wait. You wanted to know…” Kara said between kisses. The brunette sighed but nodded. She wanted to know why her girlfriend was home a year early. She broke away from her girlfriend and guided her to the couch. 

“Ok.” Lena said, prodding her girlfriend to explain. 

“You remember that mission that I was sent on in November?” Lena nodded. How could she forget? “I can’t tell you the specifics but we did run into some opposition.” Lena raised an eyebrow. “We were outnumbered three to one, though we managed to get out without fatalities.” 

“But?” Lena knew there was more to the story. 

“One of my squadmates got hit and I couldn’t just leave him,” Kara said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I dragged him out, but tore my ACL in the process.” Lena’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Isn’t that, like, insanely painful?” Kara shrugged. 

“I think there was so much adrenaline pumping that I didn’t really notice. But when I got back to friendly territory, well…” Kara said, pulling the pant leg up, showing Lena the brace on her leg. The brunette looked at it, then back at her girlfriend. 

“So…” Lena prodded. 

“I wanted to surprise you for Valentine’s Day, but I got honorably discharged. I’m free to try to enlist again when I’m fully healed. But I’ve been thinking while I was in rehab and on the way back. I’ve missed you far too much to want to leave you for another two years.” 

“Kara, are you saying what I think you are?” Lena questioned and her girlfriend nodded. 

“I don’t want to reenlist. I want to stay here with you.” Lena felt happy butterflies flutter in her stomach at her girlfriend’s admission. This was really a huge decision for her girlfriend. She knew that the blonde loved being a Marine.

“Really?” She asked, tears threatening to fall again. Kara reached over to wipe the couple that had managed to escape her tear ducts from her cheeks. 

“Really. I don’t want to leave you again. I love defending my country. But I think I love you even more.” Lena laughed a joyful laugh, throwing her arms around her girlfriend, hugging her tightly. Lena thought to herself, ‘ _ Best Valentine’s Day ever. _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I admit, I kind of cheated on this one. I was going through my folder of fanfic for a different ship that I write for, looking for ideas. I found this one which I had written/published on FFN for said ship and I was like "It's almost Valentine's Day." And then just tweaked it a little bit for Supercorp. 
> 
> I think it was kind of predictable what was going to happen. But that made it cute. Also, I did research on this kind of thing and I don't know how is all actually works in the Marines. All my family in the military were in the Navy. So yeah. Sorry for any procedural mistakes.
> 
> Fangirl with me or send me prompts (that I may or may not do) on tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
